YuGiOh! Duel Monsters GX
by YukikoSuzugawa
Summary: Hikari Shiradori is a polite, slightly quiet, confident young girl who meets Jaden Yuki in the Entrance Exams. Along with making friends, will she be able to find someone precious to her? starts at the beginning Pairing is NOT OCXJaden Please R


**Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX**

**A/N:** I must say this first. I'm a terrible author. Very terrible. And, I don't mean the writing (I quite like it, thank you very much) but the way I update. DO NOT EXPECT THIS STORY TO SURVIVE!

… Rant about being bad author, over…

This chapter is HEAVILY based on the first episode of the dubbed version. It will differentiate more in later chapters (… Yes, I think, it will… maybe…) ^.^;

Anyways, my OC in this story was actually gonna be used as the main character of another story… But I wanted to use her here! :P So, don't use her without my permission! :D Or any other of my OC's, either, besides, it's not that hard. Just ask in your review and if I don't answer soon [i.e. 3 days or so] then try Personal Messaging me.

Umm… Hmm… CAN ANYBODY THINK OF A BETTER TITLE? All suggestion will be considered. Or, at least, until I'm happy with one.

This is my first try at _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX_, so I'm sorry if the duels suck. Plus, I haven't even duelled in about 5 years, so… Yeah, you understand, right?

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Characters © Kazuki Takahashi | OC's in this Story © me (unless stated otherwise)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX in ANY WAY nor form._

Episode One: The Next King of Games

The sun was brilliant today, the sky a nice blue hue, people happily chatting amongst themselves and doing whatever they would do.

It was a nice day – except for a certain Jaden Yuki.

"Alright, I got my deck, I got my gear…and I got about two minutes to get to Duelling Academy's entrance exams before they start!"

"… Oh, well, at least since I'm not a student yet, they can't throw me into the detention hall for being late!"

Weaving through the streets, he ran as fast as he could. As he passed by the park, he didn't notice that he was about to collide into another person. As he fell in a heap, so did his deck along with him. He quickly shuffled around to gather his cards making sure to wipe off some dirt, if any. "Sorry!"

"You're a duellist aren't you?" Said the man he bumped into, his voice deep.

"Yep!" Jaden said, turning to the stranger. "I'm just going to try out at the academy."

The man chuckled. "You don't say…" He said as his hand moved to his deck compartment by his bel

Jaden chuckled nervously. "Yeah… H-h-hey you're…!"

"Why don't you take this?" He said, handing Jaden a card, as he walked away. "Something just tells me it belongs to you."

"Hey, thank you!" Jaden bowed in gratitude. "I… I'll make you proud!" Jaden stuttered.

The man – no, Yugi Moto – turned to him, smiling he gave him the thumbs up. "Hmm!"

'Whoa…' He thought happily. He looked to the card – The Winged Kuriboh. The card winked at him.

_Wooah…_

"Huh…?" He glanced around himself – what made that noise? "What was that?"

"OH! Uh-oh, the exams!" Jaden continued in the direction he had been going earlier.

"I can't be the next King of Games if I'm _late_ to the games!"

**[Cue the English Dub Theme Song]**

"_Once again, all academy applicants who have already passed please proceed to registration. To all that have failed, better luck next year."_

'And have fun at Duel Academy's _Community College_…!' Doctor Crowler thought, a man that could be mistaken as a woman… or a mascot.

Down at the arena, Syrus Truesdale was having some test anxiety. 'Oh, man, I can barely concentrate with all these academy kids watching me… _judging me!_ What I wouldn't give to already be enrolled in the school like them!'

Outside, Jaden had finally arrived. "Well, ladies, mark all the no shows 'No Shows'."

"WAIT!"

The three turned to the bushes by the railing. "I'm no 'no show!'" A hand extended up from the bush, hanging on the railing. "You can…count…Jaden Yuki as present, thank you!" He gave the peace sign. "Well…Just as long as I…Don't lose my grip!"

**| And I'm The Queen! |**

Syrus rubbed the sweat off his forehead in relief – he'd made it – even if just barely…

Back in the arena, an applicant, also known as Bastion Misawa, was in his test duel, and he won.

"Wow! That last guy really tore it up!" Jaden commented as he walked through.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa, they say he's got the highest scores on the written exams than all us other applicants."

"Wow, I just barely passed."

"Yeah, me too, my name is Syrus, by the way, nice to meet you. I kind have a thing where I get test anxiety… I don't know how I won my match!"

"So? You're in!" Jaden said, slapping his back. "Congratulations! I'll be in, too, as soon as I win my duel!"

"Well, you might have a problem with that." A feminine voice called out to him behind the two. They turned to see a girl the same height has Jaden with purple hair with a fringe, long side bangs and seemingly short hair at the back, she had two simple aquamarine bobby pins pinning the bangs into place, viridian irises and had slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a white collared buttoned up shirt, a plain royal blue coloured formal tie, a baggy royal blue blazer with three stripes of amethyst, jade green and white on the sleeves and the beginnings of each pocket, one top left and two on both sides down low, a small pleated steel blue coloured skirt that reached just above her knees, black leather boots that reached half way up her calves and white knee-length socks that had royal blue, jade green and amethyst stripes at the top of the socks.

Her expression was one of amusement, playfulness, a bit of worry and some sort of kindness.

"Why'd that be?"

"Since this was supposed to be the last duel." She said bluntly, good nature still in her voice. She giggled at Jaden's reaction. "Don't worry, you just made it." She said as she walked up to the two.

"My name's Hikari Tsura Shiradori, by the way, nice to make your acquaintance, Mr Jaden Yuki."

"Wait, how'd you…"

"I could hear it quite clearly." She giggled, her hand moved over to her lip.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too! And, just call me Jaden, this guy here is Syrus!"

"Nice to be acquainted to you, too, Syrus."

Back with Doctor Crowler, he was angry with the late comer. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he stood up. "Leave it me…" He told the other proctors.

"Tight duel, Bastion!" Jaden said as Bastion sat down in his seat.

"Thank you." He answered curtly.

"From the looks of it, you just might be the second best duellist here!" He exclaimed.

Hikari shook her head slightly, exasperated. 'At least this guy has the right attitude.'

"_Jaden Yuki, you are to head to exam arena four._"

"Go time! Wish me luck guys!" Looking up, Jaden walked down the steps.

"Hey, wait, if I'm second best, then who's first?"

"Ha! Yours truly, it's what I'm best at!" He said, pointing to himself.

"Wow, he's so sure of himself. I wonder if he's really that good." Syrus said sceptically.

"Well, he's going to need to be – look who he's duelling." Bastion said, pointing to the proctor, who was Doctor Crowler.

"We'll just have to watch and see then." She smiled. "But I think Jaden will do fine."

"… I hope so…" Syrus said unsurely.

**| And I'm the Queen! |**

"Alright, test time!" Crowler said as Jaden made it to the arena. "So, son, your name?"

"Uh, Jaden, Jaden Yuki!"

"Well, 'uh Jaden Yuki,' I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair of Techniques here at the academy."

"Wow! A Department Chair, I had no idea! From how you dressed, I was thinking you were some weird academy mascot! Like a Majorette or a Cheerleader!" Jaden exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

Crowler sweat dropped at him.

"Duel Vest: On!"

"Ooh! Hey, that's pretty sweet, teach! How do I get one of those cool blue duel blazers?"

"Oh, a lot of hard work and extremely high marks." 'Of course, you first have to get _into_ the academy! And intend to make certain that _won't_ be happening.' He thought snidely as they both drew five cards.

"Well, I'm ready!"

"So let's duel!" They both shouted.

**[Crowler: 4000 LP]**

**[Jaden: 4000 LP]**

"Here goes!" He said as he drew a card. "Sweet!"

"I'm gonna summon my _Elemental Hero Avian_ in defence mode! I'll also through down a face down."

"Alright, getcha game on!"

"Yes, very good." '_Don't _tell me what to do! After all, since I'm using my own _personal_ deck, rather than one of those test ones, I'll be calling all the shots! I'll fail that insolent brat and send him home in no time!' He thought as he drew a card.

"Alright, for this first move, I think I'll start nice and easy! I choose to play the spell card _Confiscation_!"

"Okay… So what's it do?"

"What it does is allow me to pay one thousand life points for the chance to see your hand and toss one of _your_ cards to the graveyard!" Four holographic cards appeared in front him.

"Hmm… Oh, yes, I remember some these when I was just a naive rookie…"

"Ughh…"

"Yes, now which of these shall I banish…?" He thought it over before pointing to a card."_Monster Reborn_, to the graveyard! Next, I lay two cards face down on the playing field."

"And, last but not least, I play my _Heavy Storm Spell Card_! This Spell Card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field!"

"Whoopsee! Did _you_ forget that you had two trap cards out on the field yourself?"

"Now, now, you mustn't speak out of turn, young scholar!"

"Uhh…What's happening?" Black fog surrounded Crowler.

"Nothing's happening. Not _yet_, but that's about to change!" He said as two _Wicked Token Monsters_.

"Ready for your next lesson?"

Jaden laughed. "You bet, I can't remember the last time learning was this fun!"

"Yes, well, I'm _quite_ an excellent teacher, thank you… And, now, I _sacrifice_ my two _Wicked Tokens_ and summon my _Ancient Gear Golem_!" (When will his turn end already?!) The monster appeared to be a giant mechanical monster with parts broken, thus the name ancient, the metal around it made it look like some type of old armour.

"Now, now, I hope you're not _too_ scared of my Legendary _Ancient Gear Golem_!" Crowler mocked, feeling quite content with Jaden's staring.

"Nah! No way, I've always wanted to take one on."

"Wah! Either Jaden's brave or he's nuts!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Nah, he's just really confident. It's lucky, though, at least he's not to the point of arrogance yet." Hikari said dismissively. 'Besides, Jaden just might teach this Doctor Crowler a lesson that can only be learned and not taught…'

Doctor Crowler laughed. "_Golem_ attack! _Mechanise Mêlée_!"

"Aww! Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance! Its defence points were _way_ too low!"

"And, it's about to get worse," Bastion replied. "When that _Ancient Gear Golem_ attacks a monster in defence mode, the difference between its attack points and the defending monster's defence points is dealt to the opponent as damage."

"But that would mean…! Jaden's life points are going to take a hit!"

**[Crowler: 3000 LP]**

**[Jaden: 2000 LP]**

Crowler laughed mockingly at him as he saw Jaden with his head down, shaking. "Now, don't feel bad! This is the top duelling school in the country; some people just aren't cut out for…"

Jaden laughed merrily. "Boy, I _really_ wanna go to this school now! You really know your stuff, teach!"

'Can't he take a _hit_?! He will _not_ be allowed to pass and I'll be certain he's not allowed to make a mockery of _my deck!' _Crowler thought lividly.

'Just look at him tremble! He must be really impressed by me!' Jaden thought.

'Oh, Jaden, you really are the dense type, aren't you?' Hikari mentally tsked at him. 'At least you're entertaining… I guess…'

As Jaden drew a card, he heard another 'wooahh' sound. 'Huh? What was that?' He drew the card and turned it to see what he drew. It was _The Winged Kuriboh_. "Oh, it's you!"

"_Something just tells me it belongs to you."_

'You know… Something's starting to tell me that, too!' Jaden smiled at the card. 'Alright, I'll take that as a sign to play you, yeah, definitely!'

"OK, I summon _Winged Kuriboh_ in defence mode! And I'll place one card face down."

"Not bad, huh, teach?"

Crowler laughed. "No, not bad, but you must understand that I'm a _master_ tactician. Your _Kuriboh_ to me is rather pedestrian, even one with wings, you see, its defence points are still no match for my _Ancient Gear Golem_! It's a test book mistake, don't feel bad." Crowler said dismissively. "Now, let's proceed…" He drew a card.

"…with the _Ancient Gear Golem_! Attack _Kuriboh _with _Mechanise Mêlée_!" Kuriboh was destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

'Sorry, _Winged Kuriboh…_'

"Humph, check your Gear, your life points haven't changed!"

"My gear is fine, on the turn _Kuriboh_ is destroyed, I take zero damage!"

"Well, how about that, a technique the good Doctor _didn't_ know!" It was Alexis.

"No one can be expected to know _every_ technique Alexis, especially one as obscure as that."

"Yeah, well, that kid sure knew it."

"Fine, fine, I guess your _lame_ little monster saved you there!"

"Hey, slow down there teach! You may have beat him, but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame!"

"Oh, yes, I forget how so _attached_ you new duellists getto your monsters, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, you should be, because by attacking my _Winged Kuriboh _you set off a trap card, one of my favourites too, _Hero Signal_! And that brings out my second Elemental Hero! Burstinatrix!"

"My turn!" Jaden drew a card. "Alright _Winged Kuriboh,_ this next one is gonna be for you… Here goes nothing."

"First off, I'm gonna bring _Avian_ back to hand with the Spell Card _The Warrior Returning Alive_ and then I'm gonna summon him to the field!"

"Oh, OK, another _amateurish_ mistake! But, this is good, this is good, now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend…"

"Actually, I wasn't done yet. See, I know two Heroes aren't very powerful by themselves but _together_ is another story! I have just the right card to unite them! _Polymerization_, join _Avian_ and _Burstinatrix_! Fusion Summon: there he is! The _Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! _ I hope your feared _Golem_ is ready for the Clash of the Titans!"

**[Elemental Flame Wingman: 2100 ATTACK POINTS]**

"So, teach, what do you think?"

"I think you're duelling very well, for an amateur, but next time try summoning a monster with _more_ attack points than the one already out!"

"What's he mean?" Syrus asked.

"The _Ancient Gear Golem_ has 900 more Attack Points, Syrus." Hikari said analytically. 'But there's still a way to win. Let's see if he drew the right card.'

"It's a shame too, because when the _Flame Wingman_ destroys a monster, that monster's attack points are dealt as damage to their owner."

"Wait, you mean they're deducted right out of his life points? Oh, that would've been a great way for Jaden to turn things around."

"And it still is. If he has the right card, that is." Hikari said, she just _knew_ Jaden drew the right card. 'Maybe Mum was right, duelling does give me better instincts!' "I'm sure your friend will do fine."

"Wow, did we really seem like friends?"

"Alright, scholar, I don't mean to rush you, but I _am_ a busy man, so are you _done_ yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet! And, of course I knew my _Wingman_ had less attack points then your _Golem_. That's why I have this, _Sky Scraper_!"

"Alright, _Flame Wingman_, go show those Heroics and attack that _Ancient Gear Golem!_"

"Fine with me, bring him on! This silly little _Sky Scraper Field Card_ hasn't affected _Golem's_ attack level by one point!"

"You know what teach? You're right, this _Sky Scraper_ hasn't lowered your _Golem's_ attack points, what it's done is raise my _Elemental Hero Flame Wingman_ by a grand total of 1000!"

"Wait! Time out!"

"Go! _Sky Dive Scorcher_!"

**[Flame Wingman: 2100 ATTACK POINTS rose to 3100 ATTACK POINTS]**

**[Golem: 3000 ATTACK POINTS]**

"This can't be! He was my very best card!"

"And, 'cause of my _Wingman's_ special power, the attack points of your _Golem_ is dealt straight to your life points! Sweet, huh?"

"Now way…!"

Jaden's middle and index finger pointed to Crowler. "That's game! So I guess I passed the test, huh, teach?"

"Impossible…! There's no way this _delinquent _could defeat me…!" Crowler muttered.

"It must be dumb luck!" Chazz exclaimed. "No way _Crowler_ could lose to some flunky!"

"That kid's got future here, wow!" Alexis exclaimed, thoroughly impressed. Zane simply walked away, though inwardly impressed too.

"He really knows how to use his cards, doesn't he?" Hikari smiled. "This'll be interesting."

"Yes! I made the Academy! I'm in! Woo hoo!" Jaden did a victory dance in front of everybody.

"We did it together, pal," Jaden said, looking over his _Wing Kuriboh_ card.

**| To Be Continued… |**

**A/N:** I hoped you liked it~!

:3

Hikari seems like a Mary-Sue, doesn't she…?

… I'm afraid that she is…

.

I hope she isn't… I really, really hope not… She really does look on the light side, doesn't she? *hint, hint* bad pun *hint, hint*

Alrighty! Time to think up a little (or it could be big) sub-plot involving Hikari and someone or other (not giving it away)!

Well… I'm sure making a big deal out of Hikari, now aren't I? Well, anyways…

Please review? And, be… civil?

… Wow… I'm so worried about being flamed… .

Oh, yes, and I'm currently creating some of my own cards (well… I'm writing about them… I may draw them… Maybe…)!

But, anyways, have a good day/night!

Sincerely,  
~ReenaYuki-hime


End file.
